Giri-Choco
by Jiyuu Akabane
Summary: Maka ha oído hablar sobre unos famosos chocolates japoneses que se regalan en San Valentín. su interés llega al punto donde se plantea obsequiar unos a Soul


Era febrero 13, todo el mundo estaba ansioso por poder recibir regalos el día siguiente. Todos tenían la inquietud de que ese año pudieran recibir una confesión amorosa o simplemente un presente de alguien cercano; como los amigos

Todos menos Maka Albarn ¿Extraño? Claro que no, ella no era esa clase de chica. No se alocaba con el esperado día de San Valentin y de cierta manera, le importaba poco o nada. Para ella era una fecha más en el calendario

Sin embargo el ver a su mejor amiga preparar con tanto entusiasmo una masa de cacao y azúcar le intrigaba bastante

-Tsubaki-chan- la llamó captando su atención del bol donde revolvía su mezcla -¿Qué haces?- preguntó con un tono simpático

-Preparo chocolates- fue a responder la otra con bastante alegría

-¿Le darás chocolates caseros a alguien?- cuestionó esta vez

-Si- la alegría de la pelinegra era notable. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro de manera suave

-¿A quién?- la curiosidad de Maka le hacía preguntarle de todo

-A Black- respondió Tsubaki muy serena. Sin embargo su rubia amiga tenía la barbilla desencajada¿Black? ¿Acaso le gustaba su técnico?

-¿Porque te gusta?- dijo llena de sorpresa, no pudo reprimir ese sentimiento luego de tan simple afirmación

-No se, pero siempre le doy chocolates, es algo que los japoneses llamamos Giri-choco

-¿Giri-choco?- volvió a cuestionar

-Si, en Japón es muy especial dar chocolates el catorce de febrero. Hay de dos tipos, los giri-choco que se regalan por...- no sabia como explicarlo -Sería más o menos por obligación, quizá. Y están los honmei-choco, esos se les dan a los novios por ejemplo- Terminó posando su dedo en su barbilla

-¿Y Black te regalará el giri-choco?

-¿Eh? No, en Japón somos las mujeres la que regalan los chocolates, nosotras no recibimos nada

-¡Qué injusto!- se alarmó la Albarn ante tal atropello -Pero se oye interesante- le concedió leyendo el recetario de la chica multiarmas -Cuentame más

-Bueno... ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿Por qué los giri-choco son de obligación?

-Bueno, esos se dan sin interés... romántico, se los dan a los amigos y a las personas cercanas pero sin involucrar al amor ¿Me explico?

-Ahhh, ¿Y los honmei-choco?

-Esos como te había dicho se le dan a los novios o a la persona que te gusta, no son por obligación ni nada por el estilo. Esos nacen del corazón

Maka lo medito unos segundos. Esas diferencias marcaban una confesión de un compromiso ¿Estaría mal darle algunos chocolates a Soul? Después de todo él era su arma y su amigo, quería agradecer su lealtad de alguna forma

¿Podría ser de ésta manera?

-Tsubaki-chan ¿Me enseñarías a preparar chocolates?

**_Al día siguiente_**

Soul estaba muy cómodamente acostado en el sillón escuchando un nuevo disco de jazz que había comprado, mirando la lista de temas en la tapa. No había notado la presencia de su técnica frente a él hasta que ella le puso un paquete en las manos

-Feliz día de San Valentin- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa -Ojalá te gusten

Los ojos rubíes de Soul se abrieron con evidente sorpresa ¿Chocolates? ¿Día de San Valentin? ¿Maka?

-¿Estas bien?- la joven se agachó para quedar a la altura de su arma -¿Soul?

-¿Eh?- la cercanía provocó un nerviosismo en el albino -Ah, esto... gracias- consiguió pronunciar

-Prueba uno- le pidió Maka con una sonrisa más grande. Con lentitud Soul abrió la envoltura de los chocolates y llevó uno a su boca

El chico abrió más los ojos al encontrar un agradable sabor en el dulce -Rico- tomó otro para luego comerlo -¿Dónde los compraste?

Ahora era el turno de ella para ponerse nerviosa -La verdad es que yo los hice- respondió con orgullo

-Están ricos- comió uno más -¿Por qué a mi?- preguntó de pronto con una trufa en la mano

-Bueno, la verdad es que Tsubaki-chan me contó unos cuantos secretos del día de San Valentin en Japón. Estos son giri-choco

-¿Así se llama el tipo de chocolate? ¿Es de importación?- Quizá eso explicaría el delicioso sabor

-No, el chocolate lo compre en el DeathMall- volvió a sonreír -Son giri-choco, pero...- se acercó para besar su mejilla -También pueden ser honmei-choco- luego de decir aquello salió corriendo a su cuarto dejando al chico con una gran incógnita


End file.
